


Goodbye, Be Safe

by madelegg



Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelegg/pseuds/madelegg
Summary: Dimitri can't function if he doesn't kiss Claude goodbye before work.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: To Kiss a Lover, to Kiss a Friend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567870
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Goodbye, Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this fic was dimiclaude kissing out of necessity.

Every morning, Dimitri always told Claude he loved him. They kissed each other good morning, over the breakfast table, in the bathroom, on the way out the door, whatever chance they happened to get. Claude would tell him he loved him. Dimitri would tell Claude he loved him too. And then they’d hop in their cars and go their separate ways for work, warm with the ghost of the other’s lips on their own. Dimitri couldn’t feel okay without that kiss, so even on days that Claude had work and he didn’t, or vice versa, he made sure they always exchanged one, always told each other they loved each other.

That morning, however, Claude had an early morning but had forgotten to turn back his alarm. He woke up late. Or, more specifically, he woke up at the time he was supposed to be walking in the door to his lab twenty five minutes away (and that was without traffic). He flew out of bed before Dimitri was even aware of what was happening, skipped the bathroom and breakfast, and rushed out with his shoes untied with a “Bye Dimitri!” before slamming the door behind him.

The door slam woke Dimitri from his half-sleeping state. He stretched and rolled onto his side, slowly realizing that Claude was gone. Ah, right, it was his early day. But he hadn’t woken him for a kiss like he normally would. Rubbing his eyes, Dimitri checked the clock and noted the time and realized that was why. 8 AM. He must have overslept. No time for goodbye kisses. Dimitri picked up his phone. No text either. He must still be driving. Or work was busy. He’d have to play catch up of course.

He typed a quick “ _ good morning love! hope you have a good day today <3 _ ” before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom.

While swiping through Facebook on the toilet, Dimitri found himself checking the message he sent. It hadn’t been seen yet. It had only been a few minutes though. Claude probably had his phone on silent.

_ What if on the one day I didn’t get to say “I love you” to Claude, he gets in a car accident? _

The intrusive thought twisted his stomach. There was no way that would happen. This wasn’t a tragic play; silly coincidences like that didn’t happen in reality. He pushed the thought down and pulled his pants up, going into the kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee.

_ But what if he does? I mean, accidents happen all the time. All it would take is one little slip up and he goes careening off the highway. _

“Stop it, Dimitri,” he said out loud to himself, opening the cabinet to pull out his bag of coffee grounds. “Nothing is wrong. Keep thinking like that and you’ll end up pissing Claude off.”

He put a filter in the coffee maker and dumped in the grounds, filled the machine with water, and started it up. As it rumbled to life, he checked his phone again. Message still unread.

“ _ Please be okay _ ” he typed, and his thumb hovered over the send key, then quickly pressed the backspace key instead. He was overreacting.

He went to the fridge and got out creamer and eggs, then pulled out a pan so he could fry up a few for breakfast. He wondered if Claude got breakfast. Probably not. If he woke up this late, he probably couldn’t even stop for drive through food. He was probably starving. And he still had hours before his lunch break. 

“ _ did you get a chance to eat breakfast? i can bring you something _ ” he typed and sent.

That message remained unread too, even as he finished making his eggs and his coffee. Even as he ate and drank them both, washed the dishes off, and put them all in the dishwasher. He checked his phone again. 9 AM. Still unread.

_ He’s fine. _ Dimitri thought. “He’s fine,” he said out loud. It didn’t convince him any further.

He couldn’t relax. Claude was surely just busy, maybe left his phone in his car or in his work locker. But either way, he was probably still hungry. It wouldn’t hurt to just grab him a McMuffin and drive it up to him. If he didn’t want it, Dimitri would just eat it himself. Or save it for later. It didn’t matter.

_ No, you’ll just be a bother to him. _

_ But what if he didn’t make it to work? What if he’s in trouble? What if he was in a crash? _

_ He wasn’t in a crash. He made it to work fine. He’s too busy to deal with you. _

_ But he was late. He must have been driving fast to get to work as soon as possible. He was probably driving recklessly. _

_ Claude drives recklessly all the time and he’s never been in an accident before. _

_ Everyone gets in accidents at least once. Some people only get in one. _

Dimitri stood in the middle of the kitchen, thoughts swarming, spiralling, unwanted images popping into his head that he couldn’t force out anymore. He had to go. He would get him breakfast. That was the excuse. He needed to make sure Claude made it to work.

_ Call first. _

He didn’t know Claude’s office number. He called Claude’s cell, but got no answer.

_ You didn’t tell him you loved him. What was the last thing you said to him? That’s the last thing you’ll have ever said to him. _

Dimitri got in his car and started it, peeling out of his driveway and out of the neighborhood. He stopped to get the sandwich—his only real excuse to be visiting Claude at work an hour and a half after he got there—and sped down the highway, pushing 95 most of the way.

Claude’s work was on a medical campus with a ton of different buildings and if Claude hadn’t shown him around once, he would have had no idea where to park or which building to go into. Luckily, he knew it was Research Building C. He thought about circling the parking lot until he spotted Claude’s champagne gold Infinity, but he feared that would take longer than going in and asking to see if Claude clocked in that day.

He parked in the first spot he found and rushed in, keys clanging and clutching the McDonald’s bag. Speed walking through the hallways, he reached Claude’s lab, where he wasn’t allowed in, so he asked at the front desk if Claude Riegan was there and if he could be called out. The receptionist picked up the phone, dialed an extension, and waited. Dimitri squeezed the crumpled curl of his brown bag.

“Name?” she asked as the dial tone rang in her ear.

“Dimitri Blaiddyd.”

Someone picked up the other line. She spoke. “I have someone here to see Claude Riegan. Yeah, at the front desk… Dimitri Blaiddyd… Great, thank you!” She hung up the phone. “He’ll be out in a moment.”

Dimitri felt a rush of relief. So he was here. He had made it here just fine. Thank the goddess. Thank the goddess.

Claude came out a few minutes later in a lab coat. “Dimitri? Why are you here? What’s going on?”

“Claude!” Dimitri rushed forward and wrapped him in a tight hug. “I’m so glad to see you. I’m so glad.” He nuzzled deep into Claude’s neck.

Claude patted his back lightly, brows knitted. “Yeah, glad to see you too, bud. Care to explain what’s going on?”

“I texted you,” Dimitri said, “but you didn’t respond. And I knew you were late. I… just got worried. I, um, brought you breakfast.”

Claude pulled away gently to look up into his boyfriend’s eye. “Ah, Dimi, I’m sorry, I left my phone in my locker. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He smiled weakly.

“No, uh, it’s fine,” he said, suddenly sheepish, and pushed the McDonald’s bag into Claude’s hands. He avoided Claude’s eyes. “I just wanted to make sure you got fed.”

He was such a pest, coming to Claude like this, interrupting his important work just because he couldn’t control his intrusive thoughts. Claude was probably so annoyed. It was bad enough that he’d double texted him and called him while he was busy.

Claude reached up and cupped Dimitri’s cheek, turning his face toward him. “Did you take your medicine today?” he asked sweetly.

“Yeah…”

He patted Dimitri’s cheek. “Good. Thank you for coming to see me. I really was hungry.”

Dimitri cracked a light smile. “Good. You need to eat.”

Claude chuckled. “What did I do to deserve such a loving and dedicated boyfriend, huh? I’m sorry you had to come all the way up here on your day off. You need the rest.”

“What? No! No, Claude, it’s no trouble at all. I missed you this morning and you were in such a rush that I… well, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I didn’t get to give you a goodbye kiss.”

“Ah, yeah,” Dimitri said, as if he hadn’t been thinking about it all morning.

“Well, come here, big guy,” Claude said.

Dimitri leaned down and their lips touched, parted, just slightly, then separated before their PDA became inappropriate.

“I love you,” Claude said. “I have to get back to work. I’ll text you at lunch, so go enjoy your day off, okay?”

Dimitri smiled. “I will. I love you too.”


End file.
